A Stranger Relationship
by Croc's Angel
Summary: The mature chapters of Healing Earth and A Strange Relationship both by Entity of Darkness. Yes Entity has given me permission, read the first paragraph of Healing Earth, chapter 25, if you have any doubts. Also this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Hotstreak/Francis x OC and Richie/Gear x OC


A Stranger Relationship

I asked the Entity of Darkness if I could write this. This will be the M rated chapters to Entity's A Strange Relationship. Also Please keep in mind this is my first fanfiction and I'm a highschool student so it will not be perfect, but I have been sending bits and pieces to Darkness and getting her approval on the actual writing and grammar.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Static Shock characters belong to the creators of Static Shock. Angela Gore, Katrina and Kathrine Blake belong to The Entity of Darkness.

* * *

 **It's Ok**

* * *

Francis grabbed the nice red button down, putting it on, rolling up the sleeves to his elbows, and tucking it into a nice pair of jeans before putting a black vest over that, looking in the mirror and gulping slightly as he stared at himself, his hair slicked back against his scalp with his soul patch freshly trimmed and clad in nice clothes that made him uncomfortable when he breathed too deeply. The young bang baby brushed his teeth for the second time and smoothed his hair back before deciding he was presentable and made his way down the stairs where his guardian, Officer Gore, was making dinner for herself and laughing at him slightly as he kept tugging at his collar. "You look fine." the young, blonde woman stated and he sighed "But what if 'Trina doesn't like it or a bang baby shows up or giant, green bunnies from the moon show up?!" he says his normally calm and content demeanor being replaced by a nervous young man who wants to impress his girlfriend. "You're going on a date with a sweet girl and you're worried about aliens?..." his caretaker looks at him, wondering where his mind ran off to sometimes. "..." he let this sink in and pouted "Can I borrow the keys already? I don't wanna be late on top of all the other things that could go wrong." the officer rolled her eyes "Fine, it'll make room for Dominic's car." she said and he rolled his own green orbs at her before grabbing the keys and leaving.

* * *

Katrina smiled at her reflection, her brown hair pulled back away from her pale face that had a light dusting of make up on it to accentuate her endless pools of blue and soft lips. Kathrine came in to check on her younger sister "So where did he say he was taking you?" the earth commanding bang baby asked as she looked at the lively young teen "He said it's a surprise, but to dress nice." the blue eyed girl replied with a smile. "Well you look nice." the older sister offered while scratching her head, not really sure what to say. "Thanks, Francis said he liked seeing me in purple." the life controlling meta-human motioned towards her simple halter top purple dress which hugged her body until the blue ribbon belt at her waist then hung loosely on her hips and her look was completed by the black leather choker Francis gave her on Valentine's day a year ago and black flats.

* * *

Francis groaned as Virgil's voice came through his Shock Box "What do you want spark plug?" the red and blonde haired teen asked obviously annoyed. "Alright hot head, can you come help me with hopper and medusa?" the electric baby replied on the other line which caused Francis to groan again "I do not have to the time. Can't you call Terra or her pet?" "Don't call Gear a pet!" "Dude at Terra's he wears cat ears and a collar." "..." the muscular teen heard the hero open his mouth then close it and could practically see him pouting. "Fine I'll help, but I swear if I'm late I will make sure the whole school knows what kind of underwear you prefer after I fly them up the flagpole." the pyro warned "Ok, ok, just hurry up." the electrifying boy said.

* * *

"God damn it!" Francis yelled as Frogger covered him in slime after the mutant wrapped his tongue around the torso of the already annoyed teen, who just adjusted his body temperature to burn the gross appendage so it let him go. "I swear sparky, the whole school!" Hotstreak yells as he charges the grease ball he's been fighting and tackled him, pinning him down, just as Virgil knocks Viper unconscious. "Dude chill, she'll understand. You know 'Trina doesn't even care if you go on fancy dates or not." the dread-locked boy pointed out as the police arrived "She deserves the best." the pyro growled out as he handed the jumpy metahuman over to the officers before he headed back to the car.

* * *

"Where is he? He said eight." Kathrine said annoyed at her sister's boyfriend for being even a few minutes late. "He probably just ran into traffic, I know he wouldn't ditch me." Katrina pointed out, defending her boyfriend without even looking up from the Biology book she's studying to figure out new ways to use her powers if there is any. Just as she finished the page Francis pulled up and ran up to the door holding white lilies. After him knocking gently, Kathrine opened the door "You're late." the earth bender deadpanned with a glare. "I know, I'm sorry Hawkins asked for my help and I tried to beat the two babies as fast as possible." he explained as Katrina said she'd just be a minute. "Have her home before midnight and keep her safe, don't fuck anything up." the elder Blake said. Suddenly the flowers burst into flames and were turned to ashes as the pyrokinetic teen's nervousness spiked with his body temperature.

"I'll try not to." he said quietly while looking at the grey dust at his feet with a very upset expression because he just messed up again. "I'm re- what happened?" the healer asked as she looked at the ashes as well. "I had flowers, but accidentally burned them up, I'm sorry.." he explains in a kicked puppy voice, his shoulders slumping. "It's ok, come on Francis." his bubbly girlfriend smiled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards Angela's car.

* * *

"Will you please smile? I hate when you get an expression like someone just told you Fido was run over." Katrina said, looking at her boyfriend as he parks and smiles at her. "Sorry just things have been on the iffy side tonight with me being late and burning your flowers.." the young man explained softly before quickly getting out and running to her side and opening the door. She laughed at him softly as she stepped out, taking his arm and he leads her inside. "I'm sorry sir, but you're a quarter of an hour late so we gave your table away." the hostess explains. "Seriously?! Shit happens! I-!" the pyro starts yelling really upset now so Katrina being the reasonable one at the moment drags him back to the car, but not before he calls her any name he can think of.

"Francis, it's ok." Katrina said softly as she rubbed his shoulder gently, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Katrina nothing has gone right tonight… I was late, I burned your flowers and now dinner's ruined because I was late." he pointed out as he leaned his head on the steering wheel. "I don't mind you being late, you were helping Virgil, Kathrine made you nervous, so that was her fault, and I don't need to go to a fancy restraunt. I'm perfectly happy going to Burger Fool." the healer explained as the pyro looked at her. "I just wanted to show how much I care." he whispers. "Then let's show each other at my house, Kathrine's out with Richie at the laser tag place." "What? Are you implying what I think you are?" she blushes and nods at his question. "We don't have to." he says instantly, while yes he would love having her in that way, he wasn't going to at the expense of her being nervous or uncomfortable. "I want to." that sentence made him gulp as he backs out of the parking space and heads to the Blake house.

* * *

The duo went up to Katrina's room, the girl taking off her bra and putting it on the door handle while blushing deeply as she then closes the door. "Katrina are you sure? If you are nervous or uncomfortable or have any doubts I don't want to. I want you to be completely sure and comfortable with no doubts or I'm not going to." he said pacing. "Francis calm down I'm sure, I'm just shy." she pointed out as he came over and kissed gently, but passionately, being just as caring as his usual ones, but more sensual. Katrina kissed him back and started unbuttoning his vest and pushed the article of clothing off his broad shoulders, but he stops her as she goes for his shirt. "Let me do the work, I want you to lay there and relax." he explained as he lays her on the bed. "A-alright." she stuttered as he removed his shirt and kicked off his shoes before laying beside her.

Francis started to nervously kiss the healer before moving down, kissing along her jaw then her neck where he lightly kissed, sucked, licked and nipped. Katrina moaned slightly under the ministrations, her arms wrapping around his neck and a small, pale hand tangling in the flame colored colored hair of her boyfriend. The pyro untied the straps of her dress that connected at the back of her neck then unzipped the back of it. "Lift up a little please, I don't want to risk ruining your dress." he breathed in a voice filled with love and lust. The younger Blake sister did as asked and Francis gently pulled the dress off, leaving her in her panties. He took a moment to admire her body before returning to kissing her neck. "It's ok, Francis." she breathed in another soft moan, sensing his hesitation.

He smiled at that moving lower, trailing his tongue down to her soft, perky breasts which have twin pebbles at the top of them from the cool air. "So beautiful." the ex-convict comments before cupping the mounds gently and taking the right one in his mouth, causing her to moan at the new sensations. Katrina arched her back a little as he continued his ministrations and reached for her panties. Francis started to gently work her black panties down, the same pair he saw when he accidently scared. "And you said these would be last pair I saw." he chuckled and she glared while blushing "Still are technically.". The pyro smirked and kissed his way down once again to the flower between her pale legs, the mound being nice and shaved at which he quirked an eyebrow. She just blushed and decided not to explain. The muscular bang baby smiled and kissed from mid-thigh to her nether lips, when he gets to them the brunette arches as she gasps. This caused the pyro to smirk as he started to lick between the folds and suck on the pearl at the top. Katrina started to moan and writhe in pleasure because of her sensitivity from lack of experience. "Francis, what… What about your pleasure?" the healer asked between moans and gasps.

"I want you ready and you taste like heaven, my angel." the emerald eyed male explains before going back to worshipping her lily. Soon after she started to feel something in her stomach tighten before it snapped, causing waves of pleasure to flow through her body. The young Blake girl laid there panting as her boyfriend finally pulls off and finally starts to remove the clothes on his bottom half. The beauty's sapphire orbs trailed over his toned body down to the large bulge in his pants which caused the shy girl to blush deeply, but she didn't turn away. Blushing slightly, Francis finally got his jeans and boxers off to reveal his large manhood to his girlfriend. "My handsome demon." she comments and reaches out to gently wrap her hands around the shaft. Francis stopped Katrina before she started to rub though. "It hurt if you rub it without some type of lube 'Trina." he explained and she nodded. She blushed and lays back, motioning him to come to her. The pyro obeys happily, lying between her thick, creamy thighs gently.

"Are you ready? This is gonna hurt you." the ginger asked, nervously biting the inside of his cheek. "Yes Francis, I know it'll hurt a little, but it'll be worth it to be one with you in body and spirit." the thin girl smiled at him while she explained this. The large teen smiled lovingly at his precious girlfriend, lining himself up before gently pushing the tip in. Katrina gasped as he stretched her virgin hole, slowly thrusting and going a little deeper each time until he reached her hymen. "Quick or slow?" he asks, panting very slightly as the pleasure makes his heart rate speed up a little, his time of abstinence making him a little more sensitive than he had been in the past. "Quick, please." She said in a pleasure filled voice as her arms wrap around his neck and pull him into a kiss.

The kiss helped muffle the pain filled cry as Francis quickly thrusted the rest of the way in, stopping to let her adjust. The concerned male pulled away, holding Katrina close while rubbing her back and petting her hair gently. "It's ok, you're ok. I know it hurts, but I promise it'll feel better and if it doesn't we can stop." the pyrokinetic teen whispers softly before kissing her forehead gently. After a minute or two the pain subsides and is replaced by the pleasure of having Francis all the way inside her, filling the passage between her legs completely.

"Move, please." she demanded as her hooded eyes gave away the pleasure she was feeling. Her request made him smile as he started thrusting, making sure to go slow and gentle at first. The lovers soon both started to moan into each other's necks, Francis sped up and thrusted harder as time wore on, and Katrina wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him a little deeper.

"You feel amazing babe." he panted in her ear as he started to feel his balls tighten, signaling his orgasm was fast approaching.

"You feel amazing too." she replied as moans escaped her thoroughly kissed mouth. "And don't worry about inside or outside, I'm on the pill." she told him happily and he nodded.

This caused her partner to smile and lean back, gently, but firmly grabbing her hips and giving her a taste of what his real power in bed feels like. Thrusting hard and fast, both their faces contorting into euphoric filled ones as they reached their climaxes together. The pair panted and cuddled, still linked together as they got and so fell asleep.

* * *

Kathrine and Richie got home shortly after the phoenix and the fairy fell asleep. The terra controlling bang baby headed upstairs to go change. Richie heard her growl as she noticed the bra hanging on her little sister's door, Richie going and getting her before she decide to kill the two.


End file.
